Why Can't We Be Alone?
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Yami want's to spend some time alone with his aibou, he does eventually but in a way he would never have guessed...Anzu bashing....Gonna have to up the rating to M. Yaoi Yami/Yugi Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Why Can't We Be Alone?

Yami was sulking in his soul room Yugi could sense it but he didn't know why as the pharaoh was blocking him, he sighed because he couldn't work it out if it was something he'd done or if it was something entirely different. Yugi made up his mind to find out when he got home, he was interrupted in his thoughts by Tea

"Hey Yugi is Yami coming out today?" She asked hopefully

Yugi tried to smile "I'll ask him"

(Yami Tea wants to know if you're coming out?)

Surprised by the sudden interruption by Yugi Yami faltered ((Er…no Yugi tell her I'm busy))

(Are you sure Yami?)

((Yes aibou I am sure, maybe later when we are alone))

Yugi mentally smiled at him (Okay)

Yugi turned to Tea "No Tea, he says he's too busy"

"What's he doing that's so important!" she asked, unhappy that she wouldn't get to see him today.

Yugi sighed, "I don't know"

"Ask him!" she demanded

Yugi was about to say something when suddenly a bright flash appeared and Yami was standing there, Tea was the first to spot him and she smiled "Yami!" she called happily and went towards him, she stopped however when she saw the angry look on his face,

"Yami?"

"Listen to me" he growled, "When Yugi tells you I said I was too busy to come out don't question it just accept it!" he glared at her once more then he vanished again.

Joey, Yugi and Tristan stood there shocked at Yami's outburst, everyone thought that he was in love with Tea but after that little display they weren't so sure. "Tea, are you alright?" Tea heard the shock in Yugi's voice

"What just happened Yugi?"

Yugi bit his lip "Well it's just that every time you ask me about Yami and I tell you something you don't like you always demand he explain himself" Yugi shrugged "I guess he's just had enough"

Tea looked surprised at his answer and was about to argue when Joey stepped in "It's true Tea you treat Yami like he's your boyfriend or something and he has to be with you 24/7 and you treat Yugi like he's keeping you two apart"

"Well he is!" she snapped "Yami and I are in love and we want to be intimate and it's pissing Yami off because we can't"

"What do you mean Tea?" Yugi asked her quietly

She rolled her eyes "What I mean little Yugi, is that Yami wants to make love to me so bad but he can't because he doesn't want you anywhere near us as he enjoys my body while he makes slow sensual love to me" she smirked as Yugi lowered his head, his heart finally broken

"I'm going home"

He said goodbye to a shocked Joey and Tristan and made his way back to the game shop, he said hello to his grandfather and went upstairs. As soon as he closed the door Yami appeared "I'm sorry Yugi"

Yami watched as Yugi put his backpack on his desk, he turned to look at Yami "What's wrong Yami?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, please"

Yami looked at Yugi and saw the sadness in his eyes "Is it something I've done?"

Yami chuckled "No aibou I'm just tired that's all"

"Tired of what?"

Yami never answered him instead he looked out the window "Aibou, have you noticed we are never allowed to be alone?"

"We're alone now"

Yami chuckled "That is not what I meant" he turned to look at his little light "When we walk through the park I want it to be just you and me, when we go to the beach why can't we go together without the others always being around?" Yami sighed, "I just want to be able to go somewhere alone with you, is that too much to ask?" with that said Yami faded.

Yugi stood in the middle of his room shocked, he never thought, he honestly thought that Yami liked being with the others especially Tea, Yugi smiled when Yami answered him ((No aibou I like being with you)) Yami emphasising the word you

Yugi went downstairs and had his evening meal with his grandpa, Yugi could feel Yami near the surface of his mind listening and Yugi made a quick decision "grandpa I'm gonna spend the evening in my room doing my homework and talking to Yami, if anyone rings or calls round I don't want to see or talk to anyone"

Solomon looked at Yugi "Are you alright Yugi?"

Yugi smiled "Yes I'm fine I just want to spend some time on my own, you know without everyone around" as if on cue the phone rang, it was Joey

# Hey gramps#

"Hello Joey"

#Is Yugi there? #

"Yes but he doesn't want to be disturbed"

#Why what's wrong? We're coming right over#

"No" Solomon snapped "I just said he doesn't want to be disturbed, he'll see you at school tomorrow"

Solomon and Joey said they're goodbyes and Solomon put the phone down

Yugi smiled "Thanks grandpa" Yugi stood and headed for the stairs he turned round "Gramps?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Yami doesn't want to be disturbed either"

Solomon chuckled "Okay my boy"

Just as Yugi reached his bedroom door there was a knock on the door, quietly heading for the top of the stairs so he could listen but not been seen, he discovered it was Tea '_What does she want?'_ he thought, he listened to what was said "Hello Mr. Mutou can I see Yami please?"

She smiled sweetly and Solomon rolled his eyes "I'm afraid not"

Her smile faltered before she plastered it on again "In that case can I talk to Yugi then?"

"No he's upstairs doing his homework"

"Oh, I'll go up and help him then" she smiled as she went to enter but Solomon stood in her way "I'm sorry Tea, I said, no"

"Fine!" Tea grumbled and stalked off.

Yugi entered his bedroom and got his homework done, luckily he'd been able to get most of it done at school as he knew he wanted to talk to Yami tonight and after what Tea had told him earlier he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate enough. After he'd finished he put his things away and flopped on the bed (Yami?)

((Yes aibou?))

(You've been down a lot lately why?)

((Come to me Yugi))

Yugi lay down and relaxed and entered his soul room, opening his door he made his way over to Yami's and found him waiting for him, taking his hand Yami led Yugi deep into the maze and into a room that was similar to Yugi's except the sheets on the bed were made from the purest silk.

"Sit down aibou"

Yugi sat on the bed while Yami sat on a chair opposite him, Yugi looked at him "Yami please, I know you're not happy and you haven't been for along time, Why?"

Yami hung his head and stayed silent, what could he say? He couldn't tell Yugi the truth.

"Is it because you want to spend more time with Tea but you can't without my being there?"

Yami looked up sharply "What are you talking about Yugi?"

Yugi blushed "Well…well I thought that maybe you were depressed because you were in love with Tea but couldn't you know" Yugi swallowed "Be intimate with her"

To say that Yami was shocked was an understatement where the hell had Yugi gotten that notion? "Aibou where on earth did you get the idea that I was in love with Tea?" Yugi hung his head "Yugi?" Yami asked again this time a little firmer.

Yugi looked up tears lining his eyes "Little one, what's the matter?"

"Tea"

"What about her?"  
Yugi sighed "She told me that you and her were in love and that you were pissed off with me because you wanted to make love to her so bad but couldn't because you needed me close by" he finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall "She said that you didn't want me anywhere near you as you enjoyed her body as you made sensual love to her"

Yami looked at Yugi wide-eyed he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, Nothing could be further from the truth, it wasn't Tea he was in love with, hell he didn't even like her let alone want to… he shuddered at the very idea. "Yugi, aibou that is simply not true" Yugi kept his head down "Little one, please, look at me"

Yugi raised his head only to find Yami's lips covering his, he felt Yami pull away and Yugi opened his eyes again once he'd gathered his scattered thoughts. "It is you I love Yugi not Tea" he pressed his lips to Yugi's again, Yugi wrapped his arms round Yami's neck and sank into the feeling of Yami's soft lips on his.

Pulling away again Yami moved round the bed and lay down pulling Yugi down into his arms with Yugi's head resting on his chest. They lay like that for a while until eventually sleep overtook them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

During breakfast Yami appeared outside the puzzle "Aibou?"

"Yes Yami?"

"Can you leave the puzzle at home today?"

"Why?"

"So we don't have to get into another argument with Tea"

"You sure?"

Yami smiled "I am certain habibi, don't worry I will still be here when you get back" Yami kissed Yugi's cheek before vanishing not realising that an open-mouthed Solomon was sitting opposite.

Blushing Yugi removed the puzzle, Solomon chuckled "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

While the two of them finished their breakfast Yugi explained everything to Solomon "Grandpa I'm sorry but I'm in love with Yami"

Solomon smiled "I'm glad you've found someone Yugi and I know he'll treat you right"

After putting the puzzle in his room and getting a few more kisses from Yami Yugi left for school happier than he'd been in a long time, Solomon shook his head he'd seen this coming he was just surprised it had taken so long for the pharaoh to act on his obvious feelings.

Solomon smirked he'd just had an idea, the summer break was coming up soon and Yami and Yugi wanted to spend some time alone…smiling Solomon closed up the shop and drove to the city centre.

Yugi met Joey on the way to school "Hey Yugi!"

"Oh hi Joey"

"So what's up with the pharaoh?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment, he couldn't tell Joey the truth so he told him what else he knew was bothering Yami "He's just feeling a bit depressed at the moment he's trying so hard to find his memories but instead of answers he just finds more questions"

Joey looked at him, he knew Yugi was hiding something but he decided not to ask him about it, it was his business.

Just then both boys groaned "Yugi!"

Pasting an a smile Yugi turned "Oh hi Tea"

"So" she began slowly "Where's Yami?"

"At home in the puzzle"

Tea stopped why aren't you wearing it?"

"He asked me to leave it at home, he wants to go deep into his soul room and he finds my thoughts distracting"

"What thoughts?" Tea almost hissed at him, but before he could answer Joey laughed

"Oh yeah I remember Yami once told me he wished you wouldn't work things out in your head as he finds it most off putting"

Yugi smiled he knew Joey was lying but he also knew why, he was doing it to rescue him "Yeah" Yugi chuckled "Especially maths!"

Tea looked like she didn't believe him but she let the matter drop. Unhappy that she wouldn't get to see Yami again, but it didn't matter, she had devised a plan to draw Yami out of the puzzle and he would have to be exceptionally nice to her if he wanted answers…exceptionally nice, she smirked, Yami would be hers by the end of the day she would bet Yugi's life on it…

All through the morning Tea had been nice to Yugi, nicer than she'd been for months, Yugi didn't pay much attention to it but Joey did, he couldn't help but wonder what she was up too. She didn't do anything wrong, but he just didn't trust her. Reluctantly Joey and Yugi agreed to sit with Tea at lunch and while Yugi and Joey were talking to each other Tea slipped something into his soda and a few minutes after drinking it Yugi collapsed, a sudden paralysis, first affecting his legs then as time went on his whole body. Calling for an ambulance Yugi was rushed to hospital while Joey was given permission to contact Yugi's grandfather.

Yugi lay in the hospital bed surrounded by his grandpa and all of his friends, the news had travelled fast and anyone who knew and respected Yugi was there waiting for news, even Seto and Mokuba Kaiba had shown up when told of Yugi's plight and paid for him to have a private room, but still Yami never appeared. Tea walked into the hospital room they all looked at her in disgust, it was obvious she had been home to change, she'd put on a hideous pink boob tube with matching skirt, sorry that should say belt, it was that short and white thigh length boots with a 5 inch stiletto heel. The group all looked away.

"Where's Yami?" she asked, "Why isn't he out here helping Yugi?"

Bakura looked at her "Whatever is wrong with Yugi is affecting the pharaoh" he didn't particularly like the pharaoh but he had become quite fond of Ryou's friend Yugi, and he hoped that Yugi would pull through.

"What!" she cried

Bakura sighed "Even though they can separate Yami and Yugi are still very closely linked, whatever poison is in Yugi's system killing him, its killing Yami as well"

Tea stumbled backwards and put her hand to her mouth "No"

Seto caught on and turned to her "What is it Tea? What did you give to Yugi?"

The others turned to her and Solomon stood up "Don't tell me you poisoned my only grandson so you could get to Yami?" the old man couldn't believe it, "Your suppose to be his friend for gods sake!"

Tea tried to run but Marik held up the millennium rod and pointed it at Tea "STOP!" he commanded, she stayed frozen where she stood "What did you give him?"

Tea now staring into space spoke in a dull tone "Coniine"

"How do we counteract it?"

"According to the book artificial ventilation for 72 hours or until the toxin is completely removed from the body"

Marik gave her the command to sleep and Tea crumpled to the floor.

The doctor was called in and told what it was in Yugi's system, he immediately emptied the room while he did what was necessary, leaving Solomon to pace the waiting room and the others staring hatefully at the still sleeping form of Tea,

"What shall we do with her?" asked Joey.

"Let Yami decide, after all it was his hikari she tried to poison" the group looked at Mokuba "Well it was" he said defensively.

Solomon saved Mokuba's blushes by speaking up "I agree with Mokuba, only Yami will truly know how close Yugi gets to dying" he turned away he couldn't look at the girl any longer.

The doctor came out of Yugi's room smiling "We were lucky finding out what was in his system we were able to administer the treatment in time and I'm pleased to say that Yugi is slowly responding and he should make a full recovery" he looked at the group "But tell me how did you find out what it was?"

Seto pointed at Tea "Her, she is the one that gave it to him"

The doctor looked at her then turned back to Seto Kaiba "Is she alright?"

The others grinned as Bakura looked at him and smirked "Yeah she's fine, until Yami gets hold of her"

"Should I call the police?"

"No"

As he walked away the doctor shook his head, he knew Seto Kaiba had a lot of influence and he wanted to keep his job so he forgot all about the conversation he'd just had, he heard a voice call to him, he stopped and turned only to find himself looking at the very man he'd just been thinking about.

"Can I help you Mr Kaiba?"

"The girl"

"What girl? I don't remember seeing a girl"

Seto Kaiba smiled and handed the doctor a piece of paper "For your continued memory loss about the girl" he turned and walked away.

The doctor looked down and gasped, after he'd finished treating young Mr Mutou he was going to buy that boat he'd always wanted and go into retirement. Yes Mr. Kaiba had been very generous...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Solomon and the others entered Yugi's room they found a very groggy Yami standing by Yugi and looking down at him, he looked up at Solomon "What the hell happened?"

"You might want to sit down" Yami just looked at him

"Just sit down pharaoh" Bakura growled "Or I'll have them tie you down"

Sighing and having no strength to argue Yami sat down, Solomon looked at Yami "In an effort to draw you from the puzzle Tea tried to poison Yugi not realizing it would also affect you too"

"She what!" Yami growled. He looked at Yugi then at Bakura. "Bakura will you do just one thing for me?"

Bakura was about to refuse until he saw the look in his eyes "What is it?"

"If Yugi dies I die, promise me Bakura that she dies too"

The group looked at the pharaoh shock written on their faces, Bakura grinned at him "You have my word pharaoh"

Yami smirked "Thank you, let's hope it doesn't come to that"

Yami leaned down towards Yugi and surprised everyone by tenderly kissing his forehead "Wake up for me habibi, don't leave me before we've had a real chance"

Ryou looked at Bakura "Habibi?"

Bakura just smirked at him "It means beloved"

Yami looked up at everyone "Where is she?"

"Outside asleep" Marik grinned holding up the rod "Not by choice though"

Seto looked at Marik "I think you better bring her in here in case someone tries to cart her away"

Marik nodded and left the room he returned 5 minutes later with Tea in tow, still being influenced by the millennium rod

Malik gave Yami a malicious grin "You know pharaoh, while she is in this state she can't lie to you"

Yami grinned "Looks like it's time for a question and answer session" he looked at everyone, "Keep it clean and show some respect for "

"Don't mind me boys I want to know why she did it and what she hoped to achieve"

* * *

Feeling tired Yami gently sat on Yugi's hospital bed and using his best 'pharaonic' voice spoke to the girl

"Tea!"

When Yami spoke she lifted her head "Yes my love"

Yami glared at Bakura and Marik who had started snickering

"Sorry" They both mumbled

Yami turned back to the girl "Why did you try to kill me?"

"No it wasn't you my darling it was Yugi"

Everyone stared open-mouthed at the way she hissed Yugi's name in utter hatred

"Again I'll ask you why?"

"I hate him, do you know what it's like hanging round with a pathetic twerp like him?"

"Then why did you? Why didn't you just stop and walk away?"

"I had to pretend to like him it was the only way I could get close to you"

"That still doesn't answer my question, why did you try to poison him?"

"I know you love me, I know you want me but he was in the way holding you back keeping you from me, I had to get rid of him"

"Do you love me or is it just my body you want?"

Tea didn't answer,

"Answer me!" he growled using his best 'pissed off' pharaoh tone

"At first it was because of your body but when I found out that Yugi loved you I realized I did too"

"What else?"

"I could see you and Yugi getting closer and closer, and that you had fallen in love with him, I couldn't stand that you would choose the little twerp over me, I hated him even more I wanted him dead, then you would have to be mine, believe me I won't fail next time"

Yami sighed, "You do realize if Yugi dies I will also die"

"I will find away"

Yami shook his head at the stupid girl "There is no way Tea, we are part of the same soul"

He turned his back on her and looked at his love "If he died I would not want to live anyway, there is no way I could ever love a witch like you"

He sighed "Someone get her out of my sight, before I do something I won't regret"

"Not going to get revenge for your hikari pharaoh, how pathetic" Bakura sneered,

Yami turned to him sharply, the millennium eye blazing on his forehead and a dark look in his eyes "I am too weak to think of vengeance at the moment, besides I do not know whether it will be revenge for her trying, or succeeding to poison my light, but believe me Bakura I WILL have my revenge" Bakura stepped back as he realized he'd just pissed off the wrong person at the wrong time, he bowed "Forgive me my pharaoh"

Yami smirked "Only if you do something for me"

Bakura eyed him suspiciously "What is it?"

"I may require your help later" he looked across at the girl

Bakura instantly cottoned on "You have but to ask my pharaoh"

Marik feeling a little left out pouted "Hey what about me?"

Yami turned to him "It goes without saying you will aid us"

Malik and Ryou rolled their eyes _'Oh boy' _was the common thought _'Tea's in the shit now, Yami means business'_

After saying their goodbyes every one left leaving Yami and Solomon alone with Yugi. Yami looked at the old man "I know I said I wanted some time alone with Yugi but this isn't quite what I had in mind"

Solomon chuckled "Go into the puzzle and get some rest, I'll come back and see you both tomorrow"

* * *

For three days Yami kept a vigil over Yugi, he either sat by his bed or in his soul room, where the connection was stronger and Yami could feel how his aibou was really doing. "Come on little love you have to wake soon, you just have to" Yami lay his head on Yugi's bed but as he was just about to drift off to sleep he felt a small hand stroke his hair, he lifted his head and smiled "Aibou"

"Yami what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, first the doctor would want to see you" Yami went to the door, "I'll be right back habibi"

Yugi gave a tired smile he hadn't been dreaming he and Yami had started a relationship. Yugi tried to move but found his muscles stiff and it hurt to move, he groaned "Damn it!" he yelled as again his muscles protested when he tried to sit up.

He looked at the door when a voice chuckled "I wouldn't try that again just yet, we need to build up your muscle strength again"

"Hi doc, how long was I out?"

"A little over 3 days"

"3 days!" Yugi yelled, "Just what the hell happened to me?"

Yami rushed to Yugi's bedside "Calm down Yugi and I'll tell you"

Yugi relaxed back into the pillows and looked at him "Well?"

"Tea"

"Tea? what did she do?"

"To draw me out of the puzzle she tried to poison you, not realising it would affect me too"

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked tearfully

Yami smiled "I am fine habibi it only affected me for one day, you however"

"I can't believe she would do that Yami, why? Why did she do it?"

Yami sighed "She could see I was falling in love with you and she was jealous, she tried to kill you thinking I would love her instead"

Yugi closed his eyes "And would you have done?"

"No habibi, I would die first I love you and only you. No other would ever, could ever take your place in my heart.

The sound of clapping alerted Yami to the fact that he'd had an audience, when Bakura wiped away an imaginary tear and said, "That was just beautiful pharaoh" Yami didn't know whether he was being mocked or not so he said nothing, not wishing to get into yet another argument with the former tomb robber.

Yugi turned his head "Hi guys".

The group of people walked into the room and Yugi was surprised to see them all "What are you all doing here?"

Bakura looked at Yami "Does he know?" Yami nodded.

Ryou stepped up to Yugi "We all heard her confession and we were worried about you"

Yugi smiled sadly "I wish I knew why she'd done this to me"

Seto walked over to Yugi and gave him a small recording device "I thought you might, so I taped it for you it's all on there, listen to it when you're ready, you can return the device later"

"Thank you" Yugi took the machine from Seto and held it tightly. "Where is she now?"

Yami looked at him "We don't know, once Marik freed her from the influence of the rod she disappeared"

"Here look at this Yugi" Ryou handed Yugi a picture taken from one of the hospital security camera's "This is what she was wearing when she thought you were dying and Yami would be out here trying to help you"

Yugi looked at the photograph then at Ryou "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, no kidding Yugi, you're lucky that picture's in black and white that top and skirt were a hideous pink colour" Ryou shuddered at the memory.

Seto looked down at him "Is there anything you need Yugi?"

"No thank you Seto, I don't plan on being in here much longer"

Seto chuckled. The group stayed until visiting time was over, then, wishing Yugi and Yami well they left.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 4

Even though the poison had completely left his body the doctor insisted that Yugi had to stay for another night just to be certain…and after a lot of convincing he agreed that Yugi could go back to school, if he was careful.

"Hey Doc if the poisons gone why do I have to careful?"

The Doctor sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, "Yugi you must understand that yes the poison has gone but, your body is still weak, if you should ingest anything else your body won't be able to cope" he looked at the young man he'd come to like and sighed "We were lucky this time because we found out what it was, but next time…" he left it at that

"Was it really that bad?"

The doctor nodded "Yes it was, now get some rest and I'll give you one last check up before you leave tomorrow"

"Okay doc" Yugi grinned at him and lay back and closed his eyes, he'd heard the recording Seto had made of Tea's confession, in fact he'd had to play it twice as the first time he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even now just thinking about it bought tears to his eyes, he couldn't believe she would do that, she was supposed to be his friend.

From the door the doctor watched Yugi, he couldn't believe that someone would try and poison the extremely likable young man, he took one last look and shook his head thinking 'If only I was 25 years younger' he closed the door behind him and groaned, now he had a really obnoxious old man to deal with

Yami, feeling Yugi's hurt appeared sitting on the bed beside him, he turned to Yugi "I'm sorry aibou"

Startled Yugi looked at him "Sorry? What for?"

Yami smiled sadly "For being the cause of the break-up of your friendship with Tea"

"No Yami, it wasn't you, it was her" his voice grew colder "It's not your fault she couldn't accept your choice of lover"

Yami raised his eyebrows "Lover?"

Yugi looked at him shyly, "When I get out of here, I would like it"

Yami smirked and leaned forward to kiss him "Then my aibou you shall have it"

Yugi, melting into the kiss, placed his hand on the back of Yami's neck and lay down pulling him with him.

A soft cough made the two young men jump, the both turned to the door to see Bakura and Ryou standing there grinning at them.

Yami sat up "What do you want thief?"

Yugi playfully tapped his arm "Now Yami be nice"

Bakura walked into the room and stood the other side of the bed, Yami stood up and faced him ready for the inevitable confrontation, but he didn't get one, instead Bakura just grinned at him, "After a long discussion with Ryou I decided that maybe you and I should bury our past and try to get along" he looked at Ryou and then Yugi "At least for the sake of our hikari's, they are after all friends"

Yami looked at him and nodded, he held out his hand "I think I would like that, to be honest I am tired of fighting with you"

Bakura shook his hand then laughed, "Damn you mean I might have finally beaten you?"

Yami smirked "Not a chance"

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief.

As Ryou sat talking to Yugi, Bakura and Yami stood to the side talking quietly between themselves "Have you found her yet?"

"Didn't have to look" Bakura grinned, "Believe it or not she's been at school acting as if nothing happened, in fact she even suggested the class do him a get well card"

Surprise by that Yami looked at him "Marik didn't wipe her mind did he?"

"No, he just released her mind, she remembers everything"

Yami shook his head "She is a cool customer that one"

"Decided what going to do to her yet?"

Yami shook his head "No, I want to really torment her but I'm not quite sure how to do it"

"We will think of something" Yami was sure he wasn't going to like whatever Bakura thought of, especially after seeing the malicious grin on his face.

Re-joining their hikari's they sat talking for a while longer until Solomon came in to visit the boys "Oh I didn't realize you had company Yugi"

Ryou stood up "It's okay Mr. Mutou we were just leaving anyway"

"If you're sure, I don't want to interrupt anything"

Ryou nodded "Yeah it's fine, Bakura gets cranky if he has to wait too long to eat"

The others laughed as an indignant Bakura glared at Ryou "Guess who's not getting any tonight?"

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled mortified "Yugi's grandpa's here!"

Bakura just smirked at him and Solomon laughed again "Don't worry about it my boy, I was young once you know"

Solomon, Yami and Yugi were still chuckling as a blushing Ryou dragged an unrepentant Bakura out the door while mumbling goodbye to Yugi. Solomon stayed and talked to Yami and Yugi until visiting time was over, Yugi hugged his grandpa "Don't worry gramps I'll be home sometime tomorrow"

Solomon looked down "I know and that's what worries me"

Yugi looked at him surprise "Grandpa?"

"I can't help think that she's going to try something like this again"

It was Yami's turn to put Solomon at ease "Don't worry grandpa Bakura, Marik and I have enrolled in the school and we've made sure all our classes are the same as Yugi's, Ryou's and Malik's"

Solomon sighed "Well that's a relief" he left the room looking happier than when he entered,

Yugi however was wondering how he and his friends would cope having the three Yami's at school with them. he prayed that they wouldn't cause too much trouble…talking of which, Yugi looked at Yami "So what did you and Bakura talk about Yami?"

"Nothing much aibou" Yami could see Yugi wasn't quite convinced

"I believe you, I think" Yami smirked at him and leaning forward whispered "Save your strength aibou, you are going to need it" blushing Yugi lay back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tea paced her bedroom she was angry "If it wasn't for Marik and the stupid millennium rod you would be dead and Yami would be mine already" she hissed as she threw a framed photograph of Yugi across the room and kicked an unfortunate teddy bear out of her way. She vowed that once she'd gotten Yugi out of the way Marik would be the first of Yami's friends to go. She sat at her desk looking through the book she'd gotten from the library, a book on poisons and their effects.

After several hours of research she decided to use strychnine, it might not have been as fast acting as she'd like but it would be the easiest to get hold of, after all it was the base of many of the readily available rat poisons. She'd just have to choose and buy the strongest one, come to think of it didn't they already have some in the garage…

Closing the book she sighed, if only Yami had loved her instead of Yugi none of this would be necessary, oh she wasn't bothered about what she was going to do to the runt, but because she'd never had to work so hard to get a boyfriend before, compared to Yami even the ones she had lured away from their girlfriends had been a piece of cake, but she wanted Yami she really, really wanted him, and she wasn't about to give up trying to get him. She narrowed her eyes did Yami really think she'd believe him when he said if Yugi died he would die? She knew he had his own body now and that he just went into the puzzle every so often to replenish his energy or if he wanted to stay close to his precious Yugi without anyone knowing. How she hated that Yugi could be so close to him when she couldn't


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 5

Yugi was not very happy at all, no sooner had he got home from the hospital Bakura and Marik called round and dragged Yami off to god knows where, then, Solomon began to fuss over him to the point that Yugi actually locked his bedroom door to keep him out, and wouldn't open it again until Solomon had promised not to smother him anymore.

Still sounding a little angry Yugi said he was going to phone Ryou and Malik and get them to come over and wait for Yami, Bakura and Marik to get back and find out what they've been up too.

Solomon not wanting to get involved suddenly remembered he had agreed to go and see Arthur who was in town for a week, "I'll be back tomorrow Yugi, will you be alright?"

"Yes grandpa, I'll be fine, besides Ryou and Malik will be here"

"Okay my boy, you know Arthur's number if you need me?"

"Yes I've got it, enjoy yourself grandpa"

"Bye Yugi"

"Bye grandpa" Yugi sighed with relief as Solomon left, he loved his grandpa, he really did but it drove him crazy when he got into one of his over-protective moods, sometimes Yugi expected his grandpa to wrap him up in bubble wrap and have a swat team surround him, honestly though he could be worse than Yami at times, Yugi shivered '_Heaven help me if they ever gang up on me' _he thought to himself.

Yugi rang Ryou and Malik and it wasn't long before there was a knock on the door "Hi guys come in"

'_Well'_ thought Ryou _'He looks happy enough'_ "What's this about Yugi? You sounded upset on the phone"

Yugi sighed and looked at Malik, "I want to know what Yami and the other two are up two"

"What makes you think I know?" Malik asked defensively

"That's why" grinned Yugi "You only get defensive when something's going on and you don't want me or Ryou to know"

Ryou looked at Malik "Is that true?"

Malik sat down and sighed, "Yeah it's true"

"Right then Malik spill, what the hell is going on? I mean I've just got home and Bakura and Marik drag Yami out"

Ryou looked at Yugi slightly shocked "You've not been home long?"

"No I haven't, the strange thing is Yami went willingly" he looked at Ryou "When have you ever known Yami to go anywhere with those two without being dragged?"

Without saying a word Ryou looked at Malik, defeated Malik groaned, "They're going to kill me"

"Don't care, out with it!" at the tone of Yugi's voice Marik and Ryou looked at him in shock, they had never heard him sound so angry. "Look, I am sick of being treated like a child, if something is going on I want to know about it"

Knowing he had no choice but to tell Yugi what he wanted to know he put his head down "All I know is that they are going to talk about how Yami can get his revenge on Tea"

"I thought so, well wait till they get back here, they are in for a surprise"

Ryou saw the smirk "What are you planning Yugi?"

He looked at Ryou and Malik "I have my own idea for revenge I just need to persuade Yami to go through with it"

Malik and Ryou were intrigued but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't persuade Yugi to let them in on it.

"Please Yugi" Malik pleaded, "You've got to tell us"

Yugi looked at him "Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Yugi asked laughing.

Malik folded his arms across his chest "No" he pouted.

Yugi grinned at him "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, now then anyone for a soda?"

The three hikari's sat around laughing and joking until the Yami's came back, Yami opened the door laughing but he stopped when he saw a pissed off Yugi glaring at him, the other two noticed as well "Er, we'll leave now Yami"

"Oh no you won't get in here all three of you I want a word with all of you!"

Malik and Bakura were surprised when the three Yami's walked in with their heads down

"Sit there and don't move!"

All three sat on the sofa and Yugi tapped his foot "Okay then I want some answers"

"Aibou…"

"Don't aibou me! I am not very happy with you three, what gives you the right to seek revenge on Tea?"

The three older teens sat silent

"Well?"

"Aibou, she tried to poison you!"

"So you three thought you'd get revenge on her?"

Ryou stood up and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder "Yugi they are just trying to help"

Yugi looked at him "I know they are Ryou but what gives them the right to seek revenge when it was me she poisoned?"

Everyone looked at him "What are you getting at squirt?" Yami glared at Bakura who shrugged at him "Hey I always call him squirt"

"What I am getting at Bakura" he glared at the three of them "Is, shouldn't I have a say in what happens to her?"

Five sets of eyebrows raised "But aibou you never want to get revenge on anyone for anything, why is it different this time?"

"Yeah" Marik added "You never got revenge on me or Bakura when we tried to kill you" you could almost imagine Marik was sulking when he added "What makes her so special?"

Yugi snickered "The difference is we were not friends at the time and you did it out in the open she, on the other hand…" he left it at that.

Yugi sat down opposite them "Well did you come up with a plan?"

Looking sheepish Yami shook his head "No we didn't"

Malik snickered "I don't believe it! we have a former pharaoh, a former tomb robber and a former pharaoh wannabe and you couldn't come up with anything?"

Bakura shook his head "It's his fault" Bakura moaned pointing at Yami "He wants to torment her and let her live, and all we could think of was killing her or sending her to the shadow realm"

"No, that would be too quick, I have something much better in mind"

"Yugi?" Yami couldn't keep the shock from his voice especially when he saw the evil grin on his aibou's face. (Well as close to evil as Yugi can get)

"Grandpa's away for the night so" Yugi stood up "Anyone for pizza?"

"Hold on Yugi, aren't you going to tell us what your idea is?"

"I'll tell you while we're eating" he paused "Although it might put him off" he grinned as he nodded at Yami

Bakura and Marik laughed as Yami paled "Hell yeah we'll have pizza, we're curious now" they looked at Ryou and Malik "Do you two know?"

"No" they pouted "He refused to tell us until you got here, said it would save him having to explain it twice"

The pizza arrived and as they ate Yugi outlined his plan to Yami and the others, by the time he had finished Ryou and Malik were snickering and Bakura and Marik were almost crying with laughter. It wasn't the plan itself that had them laughing just the first part. Yami meanwhile, was as white as a sheet…

"Aibou, you can't be serious"

Yugi looked at him "Can you think of a better way to torment her?"

Sadly Yami couldn't, he shook his head "No I can't" he looked at Yugi and sighed "Alright Yugi if you want to do it this way I'll go along with it"

Yugi smiled "Thanks Yami" he turned to Marik and Bakura "Can you do what I asked?"

Being serious now they both nodded "It won't be a problem Yugi, but are you sure you want to do this?"

Yugi nodded "Totally sure"

"When?"

Yugi thought for a moment "How about Monday?"

"Okay that's fine by us, we'll go and set everything up on Sunday night"

"Thanks guys"

Yugi was starting to feel a little tired and Ryou noticing decided it was time to leave; Yami saw them out while Yugi tidied up the living room and cleared away the empty pizza boxes.

Yami stretched as he entered the living room "Ready for bed aibou?"

"Yeah I think I am"

Yami went round turning off the lights and followed Yugi upstairs, Yugi turned to him "Make love to me tonight?"

Surprised Yami put his arms around him "Are you sure?"

Yugi blushing looked up at him "Yeah"

On the way home Bakura dropped a note through Tea's letterbox…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Anzu,_

_Meet in the old gymnasium after school on Monday, I have a surprise for you. Don't worry we will be alone._

_Love Yami._

Not believing what she read, Tea read the short note again and grinned '_I knew he loved me'_ she thought to herself and now she couldn't wait until school finished to see what Yami had planned for her.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium Bakura and Marik had set up one corner with a king size bed covered in black silk sheets strewn with deep red rose petals, beside the bed they set a small table with a bottle of wine and two glasses, a single red rose stood in a vase at it's centre, finally lit candles were placed around the room, all in all they had done a good job in setting a romantic atmosphere, their work finished Marik and Bakura left the gym, they had one thing left to do.

For Tea the day could not end soon enough, but when it finally did she threw her things into her locker and ran to the old gym building, she didn't care that it hadn't been used in years and looked like it was about to collapse in on itself, all she cared about was Yami was going to be there and they were going to be alone, as she entered the building it seemed to be darker than usual "Yami? Are you here?"

She felt soothed as she heard Yami's sexy baritone voice call to her "I'm right here my love straight in front of you"

It was then she noticed the faint glow of the candles, she squealed as she saw the romantically made up room, she gasped as she saw the rose petal strewn bed "Yami" she said trying to sound sensual "Its beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, I arranged it for us, a little celebration if you like" he handed her a glass of wine

"I don't drink" she whispered

"Not even to toast our love" Yami moved to put the glass down and he tried to sound disappointed "When I was pharaoh my new concubines would always have a glass of wine with me to cement our love, I guess I was wrong about you being in love with me"

"No!" Tea almost yelled, "I'm sorry I'll have a drink with you, I…didn't know it meant that much to you",

Yami gave her a smile and held the glass out to her, blushing she took it and as they drank they stared into each other's eyes, _'pretend it's me he says, __not__ working!' _Yami sulked to himself '_Yugi owes me big time for this_' he shook his head as he realized that Tea was talking to him.

"Are you okay Yami?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking"

"About what Yami?"

Yami put his empty glass down and taking her empty glass he put his arms around her "I was thinking about how much I want to make love to you Tea" he nuzzled her neck "By the gods I need you"

Inwardly cringing he closed his lips over hers and as he kissed her he pushed her against the gym wall, taking her hands in his he held them either side of her head and with a knee he forced her legs apart, Tea moaned with want and tried to push herself into Yami but found she couldn't move.

Yami stepped back and smirked.

"What have you done to me?"

"Just a little shadow magic to keep you bound to the frame"

Not fully realizing what was going on Tea smiled at him "How can you make love to me if I'm against the wall?"

His voice turned cold "I don't" Yami walked away and sat on the bed and stared at her

"I…don't understand," she said looking puzzled

"You don't have to, but I am going to show you what you will never have"

As he said that, the door opened and in walked a girl, she was wearing a robe and from the way it hung from her body Tea could tell she was naked underneath, she walked towards Yami and smiled as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for a rough demanding kiss.

The girl looked familiar to Tea, she thought she had seen her round the school but she couldn't remember her name.

Tea's eyes narrowed, when she got out of this and saw her again she would pay for seducing 'her' Yami…Tea watched as Yami untied the cord holding the girls robe closed, pushed it from her shoulders, and kissed her sensually. The girl sat on the bed as he stood back and slowly revealed his body not only to her but to Tea as well…Tea moaned as she watched Yami's toned body move to the bed and she watched in envy as the girl took him into her mouth. She struggled harder against her restraints when she saw Yami push the girl onto her back and settle between her thighs, the girl moaned and writhed beneath Yami as he held her thighs apart holding them while he ran his tongue along the length of her slit, moving his hands inwards to spread her womanly folds open while he drank in her sweet nectar.

"Yami…oh gods…" she gasped, clutching at the bed sheets as her head tossed back and forth on the pillows. He alternated between his fingers and tongue to heighten her pleasure. She wanted to arch her hips to get closer, but he kept her still as he continued to work on her, her moans and gasps driving him on. Sensing her climax he pulled away and flipped her over "On your knees" he commanded her softly.

Without question She complied by spreading her legs and lifting herself onto her knees. He held her hips and pushed in right away, causing her to gasp in sheer delight.  
He groaned and pushed in further and began to speed up, soon Yami's hips were thrusting at a fast pace, feeling her walls contracting. He began to fill her with every thrust of his hips, suddenly he slowed and sat back on his heels pulling the girl with him so she sat in his lap while he was still buried inside her, he started to move penetrating her even deeper than before, she felt one of his hands cup and tease her full breasts the other slipped between her legs to stimulate her further as he moved within her she leaned backwards, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as whimpers and gasps escaped her lips "YAMI!" she screamed as she came.

Still bound to the wall Tea was in tears "Why Yami?" she screamed "Why are you doing this to me? You love me I know you do!"

The girl raised her head and smirked at Tea "What is it? Have I got what you wanted?" the girl's look turned ugly "Sorry Tea but Yami. Is. Mine"

"You…you little bitch!" Tea screamed as she struggled against her bonds "I'll kill you when I get free!" the girl just looked at her, smiled sweetly then, giving Yami one last passionate kiss she left.

Yami just lay on the bed still naked looking at Tea "Want something?" he purred as he stroked himself

Tea whimpered, "Yes"

"What is it Tea? What is it you want?"

Tears still falling Tea whispered "You"

"How do you want me?"

"The…the same way she had you"

"That little scene turned you on and now you want to have sex with me"

Tea lowered her head and whispered, "Yes"

Just as Yami was about to answer her the gymnasium door opened and Yugi walked in.

"Yugi! Thank god you're here" Tea cried, "Help me, please!"

Yugi looked at her "Yugi please" she pleaded "He's…he's just had sex with some girl in front of me!"

Yugi turned to Yami and to Tea's surprise said "I hope you saved some energy for me?"

With the sexy smirk that Tea had loved so much Yami stood up "Always baby" Yami then proceeded to sensually strip Yugi.

Tea felt numb as she watched the man she thought of as 'hers' make love to Yugi. Yami had been loving and sensual with the girl but even that paled to the way he was treating Yugi…

"How can you?" Tea asked Yugi through her tears "How can you let him make love to you when he's just been with some whore?"

Yugi looked at her "Want to know a little secret Tea?"

Tea, unable to speak through her tears anymore just nodded, suddenly there was a golden glow and where Yugi had been sitting was the girl…

Tea's eyes widened "It…it was you all along?"

Yugi snickered and changed back to himself only this time he and Yami were fully dressed.

Yami grinned at her "Tea, the whole thing was an illusion, it never happened"

"But…but I saw you and that girl you were both naked, you had sex with her!" she screamed.

Yami stood up and walked over to Tea and kissed her neck, then he licked up to her ear and whispered, "It was just an illusion how else could I keep you occupied while the poison worked its way into your system"

"W…what?" she looked at Yami wide-eyed

"We figured that if you could watch me screwing with some girl it would distract you enough that you wouldn't realize that the drink I gave you was laced with the same poison that you had given Yugi"

Tea shook her head "No you can't have, it's been ages and I can still move"

As he walked back to Yugi and put his arms around him Yami smirked "Bakura and Marik are very resourceful, they managed to alter it so that it would hit you all at once"

"But…but you kissed me, said you loved me…you said you wanted to make love to me, damn it Yami you said you needed me!" she screamed

Yami shuddered "True I did say and do those things, but I didn't mean any of it, it was the only way to get you to drink the wine, besides I could never have sex with you or any one else for that matter"

"Why not?" she asked through gritted teeth as she tried to keep herself from screaming as she felt each and every one of her limbs painfully go numb, she knew death would soon follow.

"I love Yugi too much to ever cheat on him especially with someone like you"

Knowing she was beaten she became defiant "Well I hope you can live with my death on your conscience" she snapped

Yami shook his head "No Tea, as pharaoh I killed many, one more won't matter, besides you will not die"

"What? Why not?"

"I told you the poison had been altered, it won't kill you but you will never have a normal life again"

"You bastard!" she screamed

Yami's look turned black "At least I'm letting you live, which is more than you were going to do for Yugi!" taking Yugi's hand he walked to the door.

"Yugi please! You can't leave me here like this!"

He turned his head to look at her "Someone will be along to free you" he paused "eventually"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 07

Tea tried to struggle as she saw who opened the door. The big man walked towards her and smirked when he noticed the bed, his smile grew wider as he also noticed the bottle of wine, he poured himself a glass and downed it in one. Panik turned to look at the still struggling girl and licked his lips, grinning like a madman he pulled her to him effectively snapping the bindings, she passed out as he picked her up and put her onto the bed. He sat on the bed beside her and forgetting the glass he continued to drink the wine straight from the bottle he looked down at her and licked his lips again as he undid her short jacket, he decided that the boat back to the island could wait, his lust however could not…

* * *

Yami sat on the sofa with Yugi curled into his side, "Yami?" Yugi mumbled, "Did we do the right thing?"

"What do you mean aibou?"

"With Tea, I mean doesn't it make us the same as her?" he looked up into Yami's eyes

"No aibou it does not, for a start we only wanted revenge, a little pay back, she, however wanted to see you die" he squeezed Yugi a little tighter "At least we let her live"

"True, I wonder who went for her in the end?" Yugi felt Yami tense "You know don't you?"

Yami closed his eyes "Hai aibou I do"

Yugi sat up and looked at him "I'm not going to like it am I?"

"I doubt it"

"Would it be better if I didn't know?"

"Probably"

Yugi looked at him then snuggled back into Yami's side "Alright I'll leave it for now, but one day you will tell me"

Yami inwardly sighed he really didn't want to involve Panik but it was what Bakura and Marik had already arranged, and he was too late to keep it from happening.

They sat quietly just enjoying each others company, until they were disturbed by someone hammering on the door, immediately knowing who it was, Yami got up to answer it, Bakura and Ryou piled through the door with Marik and Malik right behind them, without waiting for Yami they dashed up the stairs

"So how did it go?" Malik asked as soon as he caught sight of Yugi

"Why are you asking me?"

"It was your idea!"

"I know that" Yugi mumbled "But Yami was there too ya know"

"Yeah but it was your idea!" Malik said excitedly "We didn't know you had that sort of thing in ya Yugi!"

Ryou wiped an imaginary tear from his eye "Our little Yugi has finally grown up"

Yugi glared at him "Oh ha ha" Yugi grumbled.

Standing in the doorway Yami chuckled at the teasing the others were giving Yugi, finally feeling sorry for his little love Yami walked over to him and sitting down beside him pulled Yugi into his lap and wrapped him in a comforting hug. Yugi instantly buried his face into Yami's shoulder.

Bakura noticing that Yugi was a little uncomfortable motioned to the others to stop "Seriously though" Bakura asked quietly "How did it go?"

Yami smirked "Perfect, everything went according to plan" lifting his head Yugi grinned "You should have seen her face, it was priceless especially when we told her it had all been an illusion.

"What did she do?"

"When Yugi walked into the gym she pleaded for him to help her get free, then when she 'saw' Yugi let me make love to him she flipped and started yelling about how could he let me after I'd been with some whore" Yami chuckled "That was when Yugi asked if she'd like to know a small secret, she nodded and revealed that he was the girl"

Ryou giggled, "Then what did she do?"

"Got mad at me still insisting that I loved her and when that didn't work she got even angrier" Yami shrugged "She got what she deserved, that's all I care about"

Marik who had been quiet the whole time looked that Yami "Are you sure she won't try something like this again?"

Turning sharply to look at him "What are you getting at Marik?" Yami asked warily

He sighed, "I'm just saying, you know what she's like"

"He's right" Bakura broke in "Even if she can't do it herself, she's rich enough to hire someone to do it for her"

Feeling Yugi start to tremble Yami tightened his hold "Next time, if there is one she dies…painfully" Then he thought of something, "She's not being taken back with him?"

Marik shook his head "No we wouldn't have been able to explain her disappearance, besides she let the whole school know that you and her were going to start dating"

Yugi looked up at him "Why the hell did she do that?"

Marik realizing he shouldn't have said anything cringed "Um nothing Yugi forget I said anything"

Turning in Yami's lap he glared at him "Damn it Marik! What did she say?"

Ryou sighed "After she got the note from Yami she walked around the school loudly telling everyone who'd listen that Yami had got so pissed off looking after a runt like you, that while you were in the hospital he'd left you and was going to start dating her as she was more worthy of his affections"

Malik snickered "Yeah and we followed her and told everyone that she was fantasizing again, by the time we had finished everyone was laughing at her behind her back"

Yugi sighed sadly, "Doesn't she ever give up?" he stood up and went upstairs Yami followed him with his eyes.

"Guys?" Ryou said softly "I think we'd better leave" the other three nodded and stood up, Bakura put his hand on Yami's shoulder "If you need us…" he left it there and left with the others.

* * *

Yami softly knocked on Yugi's door "Come in Yami, it's not locked"

He opened the door and saw Yugi sitting on his bed with his chin resting on his knees, he walked over and sat beside him "I'm sorry Yugi"

Yugi turned so his cheek was resting on his knee "Why are you sorry, it's not your fault she has some sort of weird obsession over you"

Moving onto the bed Yami pulled Yugi into his arms "I know baby but..."

Yugi looked up at Yami "But what Yami?"

Yami sighed, "Just for once I wish we could really be alone"

"So do I" Yugi slipped his hand under Yami's shirt "Well," he whispered, "We're alone now, so why don't we make the most of it?" grinning Yami lay down and pulled Yugi on top of him.

Just then they heard Solomon's keys in the front door and Yami groaned

"Yugi! Yami are you here?"

"Yes grandpa what do you want?" Yugi asked as he walked into the living room.

"You've got an hour to pack enough clothes for two weeks"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise so just go and do it"

Shrugging the two young men went and did as they were told. After a while they came out carrying two large suitcases

"Oh good you're done, go put them in the car"

Still clueless they did as they were told and all three climbed in, "Where are we going grandpa?"

"You'll see it won't be long now"

Solomon had been driving for about three hours when he pulled up outside Arthur's camper "We're here" Solomon announced, getting out of the car he unloaded the boys cases and put them by the campers steps.

Chuckling at the confused looks on their faces Solomon decided to explain "Right then you two, Arthur is away for a while and he said you can have this to yourselves for two weeks. It's fully stocked, and, you won't be disturbed because the only people who know you're here is me and Arthur and we won't say anything to anyone, "

Yugi hugged the old man "Thanks grandpa"

"Yes, thank you Solomon" Yami said sincerely.

The old man chuckled "After what happened you both deserve it" Solomon turned and walked back to the car "I'll come and pick you up in two weeks" waving he drove off.

Surveying the beautiful scenery that surrounded them, Yami stood behind Yugi "Finally" Yami whispered as he slipped his arms round Yugi's waist "Two whole weeks of nobody but you and me"

Leaning his body into Yami's he smiled "Finally…"

* * *

Owari...


End file.
